Titan Self-Propelled Artillery Piece
The Titan is a mobile artillery piece repurposed from its role as a main battle upon the introduction of the Goliath. The Titan is a short-mid range artillery piece, often serving right behind friendly forces. =Background Information= Retrofitting The Titan, by 80AF was beginning to show its age. Equipped with dual 100mm Autocannons, even the latest munitions were outclassed by other weapons in terms of power, range, penetration and accuracy. Furthermore, the chassis could not take any more weight without compromising the suspension. This meant the vehicle could no longer be up-armoured. By the time the Goliath had arrived in 84AF to replace it, all Titans were either being used as training tanks or had been stripped of components and recycled. Yet, there were over seventy-thousand Titans, a large number of tanks that needed to be scrapped. The military was also seeking a mobile artillery vehicle at the time, but resources were scarce due to multiple projects. Rather than waste resources, engineers sacrificed excess armour and the old 100mm cannons to allow for a larger gun in the form of the 225mm howitzer. What the vehicle was given was a 200mm howitzer along with all the necessary targeting relay for precise coordinates capable of firing accurately that could damage even the heaviest armour thanks to specialised ammunition specifically made for the gun, but at the cost of having considerably less range than other artilllery pieces, though is generally better protected than its counterparts due to its nature of operating close to the front. By the time 86AF rolled by, over a quarter of the originaly number of Titans had been modified thanks to the simplicity and have served as a powerful mobile weapon ever since. Role Titans are mid-short range artillery pieces meant to provide precise close fire-support to front-line forces that can keep up with mobile divisions. They are also tasked with destroying heavily armoured targets or key sections of defensive positions from afar thanks to their accuracy. They have also been known to be used as direct-fire assault guns against fortified positions when dedicated assault guns such as Centurions are unavailable. All Titans can also precisely relay firing coordinates to other Titans which allows Titan batteries to accurately track incoming targets and fire further than they normally would. Weapons The Titan is only equipped with its 225mm howitzer that is designed to fire a wide variety of ammunition, but the most common rounds are semi-guided Comet rounds. Low in explosive power compared to standard HE, they have high accuracy and armour penetration, having a small booster to help propel the shell towards targets during the descent and an onboard guidance system. The cannon is capable of both firing directly and indirectly. Mounted in a turret, it is capable of tracking most targets. The weapon is also ready to fire at any moment and does not need to be locked into place during transit. Speed and Defense The Titan is moderately armoured with most protection focused at the front of the tank with track guards for its four treads, but lacks any remarkable qualities or defensive equipment. Unlike other self-propelled guns, however, Titans do not need the crew to set-up the vehicle unless being used for prolonged bombardment to allow for a steady supply of munitions. In terms of speed, the Titan is just on above the Goliath with a top speed of 84km/h with better acceleration, but due to its smaller treads, has worse cross-country mobility and is known for getting bogged down in unsuitable terrain. Service and Repair Titans are simple to service with the most time being spent on the systems require constant recalibrations and check-ups after each mission. The vehicle itself is quite durable and can often be recovered when knocked out of action. This is all thanks to the Titan orignally being a tank meant to be rugged and reliable tank that is quick to produce which has carried onto its successors. Category:Vehicles